


Small Things

by Zezzon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezzon/pseuds/Zezzon
Summary: Ryan's left all alone
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 14





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. My first fic that I wrote in the span of like 7 minutes while laying in my bed after I studied for like 10 hours. Hope you enjoy my work lmao.

Shane was always there for Ryan

He gives him coffee when he's stressed  
He drapes a blanket over him when the nights are too cold  
He carries him to his bed when he accidentally falls asleep in the couch  
He readies a hot tub for him before he takes a bath  
He places a small kiss on his forehead when he sleeps 

Too bad Ryan didn't notice these things 

He's sleeping when Shane's car crashed on the intersection  
He's crying with the rain as he kneeled on the newly covered ground  
He laid down alone on their bed as he regrets those hurtful words he said  
His eyes dampen the pillow that the man once belonged  
He cried himself to sleep in a bed that's too big for his small size

As the days go by, Ryan starts to notice 

He barely drank any coffee that week  
He felt the cold air wash over him at night  
He woke up with an excruciating pain in his back and neck  
He accidentally soaked himself with freezing water as he stepped in the tub  
A lingering touch remained in his forehead as he sleeps

Shane was always there for Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I have a fic that's almost finished but I can't continue until I get free time again. That's like 12k words. Again, hope you enjoyed my fic because I can't think of anything else to say.


End file.
